


Broken tears

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada había salido como ella hubiese querido. Lo peor de todo es que lo había perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken tears

 

Sus pasos resonaban en aquel aislado pasillo.  
  
No podía evitarlo, tenia que ir a donde él descansaba.  
  
Sus cobrizos cabellos dejaban jugar al escaso viento que por allí estaba haciendo travesuras y que lograba, por momentos, que perdiera el sentido de sus pasos.  
  
El ensordecedor silencio que habitaba aquella parte del castillo contrastaba con el bullicio que tan solo hacia unos instantes había abandonado.  
Ya no soportaba mas aquellas lágrimas, susurros y lamentos mezclados con el gozo y la satisfacción de algunos por su nueva vida.  
  
Sin darse apenas cuenta, se detuvo frente a una puerta abierta.  
  
Era allí. En aquella apartada habitación, se encontraba él, su primer y gran amor.   
  
La escasa luz que entraba por la única ventana del cuarto parecía esquiva con la figura que reposaba tranquilamente en el gélido suelo de mármol.   
  
Su corazón se paró tan solo unos instantes.  
  
Aquella imagen era desgarradora. No quería estar allí. No deseaba verlo así. Prefería recordarlo en su majestuosa gracia como, hacia tan solo unas horas antes, había tenido oportunidad de verlo.  
Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Asegurarse por si misma que aquel hombre no volvería, que ya no habría forma de que la recibiera en sus brazos.  
  
Todavía, a escasos pasos de la puerta, dudaba en entrar y con mucha inseguridad se dirigió hacia él.  
  
Un escaso espacio los separaba. Allí estaba él, inmóvil ante su presencia.  
  
Su cabeza inclinada, haciendo que los mechones de rojo fuego la cubrieran para no mostrar su incredulidad y tristeza. En su boca, unas insonoras silabas con su nombre se perdían. Las lagrimas, que tan poco le habían costado derramar por sus seres queridos, ahora se negaban a hacer acto de presencia. Sus manos, que reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, estaban tensas a la espera de que algo sucediera.   
  
Pero era tarde, él ya no respondería, no se movería.  
  
Intentó estirar la mano para tocarlo sin apenas llegar a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus dedos, desde la distancia, recorrían aquella apagada figura.  
  
Cerró los ojos, y pensó en él. En aquel joven moreno, de ojos oscuros, de mirada penetrante y palabras consoladoras, en cuya presencia se sentía llena, única y especial. Aquel que dejaba volar su fértil imaginación y su creciente poder. El que podía llevarla al paraíso con tan solo mirarla, y que la dejaba en un infierno cuando se apartaba de su lado.  
  
Observó la figura que tenia delante.  
  
En realidad, aquel cuerpo no era a quien esperaba ver.   
No era el joven a quien tanto amaba, solo era su cuerpo, ya marchito por la edad. Desgastado en una batalla fútil contra el tiempo a la que le debía el poder conocerlo.  
No era el que en otro tiempo había sido su captor, aquel quien intentó ser su asesino.  
Ya no era el dictador de su oscura consciencia, el único al que jamás podría darle todo su ser, todo su poder, todo su amor.  
  
Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y sus cristalinas orbes doradas se encontraron sin obstáculos ante su amado señor.  
  
Las lágrimas negadas, ya pugnaban por salir. Y su cuerpo, sin poder soportarlo, se derrumbó ante la infame visión.  
Sus manos descansaron en el ancho torso, con un abrazo disfrazando la verdadera intención. Su cabeza, inclinada completamente sobre él, intentaba en vano encontrar un signo de vida en aquel impasible cuerpo. El brillante fuego de su melena parecía fusionarse con una inexistente sangre, dando a entender que su inevitable paso por la batalla le había costado la vida.  
  
A su mente vinieron las caricias ausentes que recibía, el éxtasis de sentirse uno con él y el dejar que su cálida oscuridad la llenara de vida.  
Grabado en su memoria estaban los momentos compartidos. La locura inexplicable de satisfacción tras haber matado al inocente unicornio era lo que con mas anhelo recordaba. Aquella sangre derramada le había traído promesas de gloria y poder, llenas de ansias y gozo, y de una vida junto a su amado.  
  
Ella le había dado todo lo que él le había pedido.  
  
No se había negado a darle su propia vida cuando lo creyó necesario, pero él simplemente la utilizó para intentar atrapar a quien sería su perdición.  
Hizo lo políticamente correcto cuando, al encontrarse de nuevo sola, tuvo la oportunidad de acercase a aquel a quien él deseaba.   
No le importó esperar día tras día, año tras año, una señal que le diera permiso para terminar con aquella vida que entorpecía el nuevo encuentro pero nunca llegó. Ni una cosa ni la otra.  
  
Ella no era digna de él, ni siquiera lo era para morir por sus propias manos.  
  
"Tendrás lo que quieras" le había prometido, "serás todo lo que puedes ser. Tu poder será inmenso si te quedas a mi lado." No hacia falta que él se lo dijera, ella lo sabía, desde que había posado sus manos en aquel libro, lo sabia. Aquel poder que parecía dormido se había despertado solo para servirle a él.   
  
Ahora, se encontraba sola y sin consuelo. Tendría que seguir con la farsa. Amar al hombre que había lo asesinado, al héroe que, sin pedirlo, la había rescatado.  
No podía desaparecer y dejar que su memoria muriera con ella. Su legado tenia que continuar y se encargaría de que así sucediera.  
  
Las lágrimas, por fin cayeron, infundiendo en las ocultas orbes rojizas un poco de vida.  
Aquel lamento ya no solo era suyo, aunque sabia que solo era reflejo de su propio consuelo.  
  
Extrañaría aun la necesidad que había en sus profundos ojos, la palabras vacías de sentimientos que tanto la reconfortaban, y su presencia, su magnánima presencia, aquella que la llenaba de gozo insano al sentirlo a su lado.  
  
Él no la necesito tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Y lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Su corazón se negaba a reconocerlo y su cuerpo simplemente lo necesitaba aun mas. Aquella oscuridad, ya despierta, le hacia imposible estar con otro que no fuera él. El amor que le había dado era escaso comparado con todo lo que podía darle.   
  
Desmesuradamente exiguo había sido el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.  
  
Una tras otra las gotas perecían en aquel inanimado rostro. Parecía no resistir la calidez que de ellas manaba. Las cobrizas orbes observaban con atención todo el proceso, aislándose del mundo tras una espesa cortina de llamas danzantes. Su propia respiración tropezaba con él, dándole la sensación de que él aun respiraba. Incluso, ahora, podía sentir como aquellos ojos escarlatas la miraban fijamente.  
  
Disfrutó de la pequeña concesión de caricias irreales que podía darle.  
Inspiró con suavidad aquel aroma tan particular mientras se movía en un pequeño vaivén inspeccionando el avejentado rostro.  
Al abrir su boca, el cálido aliento insufló un escaso momento de vida en aquellos inertes labios.  
Su voz , que se debatía entre la congoja y la ira, logró susurrar unas apenadas palabras que murieron sobre la serena expresión.  
  
\- Tom, lo siento.  
  
Aquella frase rompió el silencio junto con melancólicos gemidos que se fundían en las paredes de la habitación.  
  
Un pequeño beso sobre los gélidos labios, cerró su acongojada garganta.  
  
Tan solo un instante mas lo observó esperando que el milagro de la vida se diera en él.   
  
Suspiró.  
  
Contuvo sus lagrimas, ya carentes de sentido, y se levantó para abandonar aquel lugar.  
   
Despacio le dio la espalda, se limpió torpemente los signos de su tristeza y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
Sus pasos resonaban pesados en el aislado corredor.  
  
Su corrida intentaba terminar con aquel inesperado abandono.  
  
Su respiración cansada solo la hacia perderse mas en aquellos inexistentes ojos azabaches y fundirse en la oscuridad que habían creado.  
  
Unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron bruscamente a mitad de su camino.   
Unos labios la abordaron con urgencia y ella se defendió, mordiéndolos, por aquella infame acción.  
  
\- Lo siento Ginny, solo necesitaba un poco de ti.  
  
Fue la escueta excusa que recibió.  
  
Castaño y esmeralda se encontraron un instante, y ella pudo verlo.  
  
Le sonrió tranquila.  
  
\- Toma todo lo que quieras- le respondió.  
  
Ahora estaría mas tranquila, en la profundidad de aquellos ojos encontró el pequeño destello oscuro que buscaba.  
  
Su amado no la había abandonado. _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue creado para un reto de x_cursive de la comunidad de livejournal hp-flashfic-es.


End file.
